Clem and me
by Cap'n Morgan222
Summary: What if Clementine met someone before Pete and Luke in season two? What if the dog didn't attack? This is how I think it would go.
1. Chapter 1: Alone?

Please follow and review thanks! *Language has been either censored or removed completely*

Clementine slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying half-submerged on the edge of a river; the sun partially blocked by the clouds. She coughed a bit as she stood.

"Hello?" She called out.

No one answered; she remembered last night, Christa had been caught by some bandits and Clementine had distracted one of them. She remembered a gunshot and hoped that Christa was okay. She wandered down the bank, looking for any sign of her friend. She didn't know how far she had drifted. Everything looked the same, trees, endless trees in every direction. She came across what looked like a Boy Scout canoe. It was empty and drifted upside-down in the water. She sighed and moved on. She came across an old, broken deck. She jumped for it and missed. She tried again and snagged it with both hands. After a bit of struggling, she pulled herself up. She found a trail that led off into the woods, it looked like a pretty well travelled path,

"maybe someone is here." She said to herself.

She started off down the trail.

She shivered as a cold wind blew through, chilling her to the bone. She was starving, freezing, and exhausted. She needed to find shelter, soon. She heard something rustling in the bushes ahead of her. She gasped and tensed up. When nothing came hurtling through the brush to get her, she grew curious. She crept around the mess of bushes and saw a dog sniffing at the ground, it's back to her. It suddenly turned and saw her. The dog bared its teeth and growled when she came close.

"It's okay boy, it's okay." She said soothingly.

The dog calmed down and wagged its tail when it realized she wasn't a threat. It barked happily and she smiled,

"Where's your owner boy?"

Suddenly, Clementine heard twigs cracking and took cover in the bushes. From her hiding spot, she saw a teenager dressed in a jean coat and blue jeans come running out of the bushes,

"What is it Sam? You find something?"

The dog barked and walked over to Clementine's hiding spot and stuck his head in. The boy knelt and peered into bushes,

"Hi!" He said calmly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, come on out."

She hesitated, should she trust him? She sighed, it's not like she had much of a choice anyway. She stood and raised her hands. He looked her over,

"You look like you've been through a lot. Where's your group?"

Clementine lowered her hands and said,"I was with my friend Christa, but we got attacked."

The teen knelt down and pet the dog,"Well I'm sorry to here that. So, your alone now?"

She nodded. He stood back up,

"Well, I've got a camp set up not too far from here. Come on, I'll take you there."

She hesitated,

"I don't know him. What if he's with those bandits?"

"Where's your group?" She asked.

He sighed,"Honestly, I don't know. Me and my family were separated about two months ago. Haven't seen them since."

Clementine nodded, but was still not sure if she could trust him. He could be lying, but he could be telling the truth.

She studied him for a few moments, then said,"okay."

The teen smiled,

"Name's Kendall."

He gestured to the dog,

"and this is Sam."

She smiled back,"my name is Clementine."

Kendall extended his hand to her,"Well very nice to meet you Clementine."

She shook his hand, then they headed off into the woods.

The woods were silent as Kendall, Sam, and Clementine made their way down a trail. Clementine examined Kendall as they walked. He was almost a foot taller than her and had short, dark brown hair. He wore a pair of glasses and had a nice smile. He carried a blue pack pack that had a handle sticking out of it. She noticed a pistol sticking out the back of his pants and a large knife in a sheath on his side. Just then he spoke,

"So Clementine, who were you with before?"

She looked up at him, confused,"What?"

He stopped and turned to her,"There's no way that you and just one friend survived this long. What happened to the rest of your group?"

She looked down,"My parents left me at home with a baby sitter, and they never came back."

Kendall's expression seemed to soften as she continued,

"my sitter turned and I hid in my tree house. Then a man found me, we met up with other survivors and tried to make it, but it didn't work."

Kendall listened quietly then said,"well, I'm sorry to hear that."

She smiled a little bit,"his name was Lee, he taught me how to survive. He taught me how to shoot a gun."

Kendall stood in silence for a few moments, then asked,"what, uh, happened to him?"

Clementine sighed," I was stupid. A man said he had my parents, I believed him. He locked me in a room and Lee got bit."

She looked up at Kendall,"he died, trying to save me."

A single tear came from her eye and she wiped it away with her sleeve. Sam started to emit a low growl.

Kendall grabbed Sam's collar,"what is it boy?"

Sam's growl grew louder. Kendall made a hand motion and Sam stopped. He made another motion with his hand and Sam lied down.

He turned to Clementine,"something's moving around up ahead, stay here."

He handed her his knife and drew his gun. He crouched and made his way around the corner and out of sight. Clementine gripped the knife tighter and looked around. She didn't see anything moving so she crouched and started to pet Sam. He didn't make a noise as she pet him. She thought this was strange.

"He must be trained to be quiet." She thought.

Suddenly she heard shouting coming from the direction Kendall had just gone. She peered through the trees. She couldn't see anything but she could hear voices.

"Come on Sam." She whispered.

He seemed to understand her and stood. They made their way around the turn in the trail. It weaved it's way through the brush. She turned another corner and saw Kendall confronting two men. He had his gun pointed at them. One of them had gray hair and a crossbow and the other had longer brown hair and a pistol, a machete was strapped to his back.

"What do you want!" Kendall demanded.

The men had their weapons raised,"Calm down boy, we're not gonna hurt you."

"Then lower your weapons." Kendall said.

His voice was solid, if it came to it, he'd probably fight them.

"How about you lay down yours." The younger man said.

Kendall didn't move. Sam started growling and baring his teeth. Clementine grabbed a hold of his collar and tried Kendall's hand motion. Sam didn't pay any attention to her and his growl grew louder. The older man lowered his weapon, surprising the younger man,

"What the heck Uncle Pete! What if he's working for Carver."

"Who's Carver?" Kendall asked.

The men didn't answer him. The older man, apparently his name was Pete, started to walk slowly towards Kendall,

"it's okay son, just give me the gun."

Kendall didn't move,"stay right there." He said with a low voice.

Clementine heard bushes rustling and turned around. A walker was crashing through the bushes, coming right at her. She cried out and dropped the knife as the walker knocked her down. Her left arm hit the knife and the blade cut deeply into her arm. She cried out as blood started to leak from the wound. Sam jumped back and bit the walker's shoulder. The walker ignored the dog as it tried to rip out Clementine's throat.

"Clementine!" Kendall shouted.

He turned and sprinted toward the walker. With a grunt, he kicked the walker in the head. It landed on its side next to Clementine, blood seeping out of the wound in its head. Clementine backed away from the walker as Kendall took aim *BANG* the walker's head exploded as the bullet shattered it's skull and brain. Clementine looked down at her arm and saw a deep, ugly gash. Kendall knelt and inspected the wound,

"you all right Clementine?"

She bit back a few tears as the pain started to grow,

"it hurts really bad."

He opened his back pack and pulled out a water bottle,

"This is gonna sting." He said quietly.

He poured the water on her wound and she stifled a scream. And hit the ground with her other fist. He rummaged in his pack and pulled out a small roll of bandages and wrapped the wound. When he was done he helped Clementine up. The two men were staring at them. Kendall picked the knife up and slid it into his sheath.

"Holy (explicit)" the younger man exclaimed.

Kendall glared at him,

"don't use that kind of language." He demanded.

The older man looked him and Clementine over.

"Well it seems like you two look out for each other."

Kendall narrowed his eyes,"who are you."

The older man smiled,"name's Pete and this is Luke."

The younger man lowered his gun, and stared hard at Kendall,"I don't know Uncle Pete, are you sure we can trust them?"

Clementine shivered and held her arms as a gust of wind blew by. Kendall noticed and took off his coat and put it around her. She wrapped it tightly around her and smiled at him.

Pete smiled,"they don't look like much trouble. You kids have a group?"

Kendall shook his head,"No, we don't."

Luke glared at him, obviously not believing him.

"There's no way you two survived out here on your own."

He stepped up to Kendall and Clementine realized that Kendall was taller than she thought. He stood a bit taller than Luke. Luke got right in Kendall's face and said,

"how do we know your not working for Carver?"

Kendall didn't back down,"I don't even know who that is."

Luke studied him for several seconds then stepped back,

"what do you think Uncle Pete?"

Pete walked up to Kendall,"Son, are you working for a man named Carver?"

"No"Kendall replied.

Pete studied him then said,"okay, that's good enough for me."

He stepped back and looked at Sam,"that your dog?"

Kendall nodded.

"What's his name?"

"It's Sam" Kendall replied.

Pete knelt and let the dog sniff his hand, then pet him. Pete stood and gestured down the trail,

"we've got a place set up down the trail. Your welcome to stay with us."

Kendall turned to Clementine,"What do you think Clem?"

She thought for a moment then said,"we need a group Kendall. We should at least check it out."

Kendall nodded,"yeah, besides your wound might need stitches."

He turned back to Pete and Luke,"alright, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2: The Cabin

Please review I'm excited about this story!

The sun was setting as they arrived at a cabin a few minutes later. A man in a ball cap stood on the front porch. Other than him, Clementine couldn't see anyone else.

The man in the cap saw them and came down the porch to meet them,"who are you?" He asked.

He wore a black shirt with long white sleeves and had stubble on his face. He carried a hunting rifle and seemed to tense up when he spoke.

Pete spoke for them,"Nick, this is Kendall and Clementine. Kids, this is Nick."

Sam barked and Pete added," oh, and this is Sam."

Nick looked them over,"are they bit?"

Pete shook his head,"No Nick, they're fine, but the girl cut her arm. We could get Carlos to look at it."

"Are you sure that it's not a lurker bite?" Nick asked.

"We were there, it was a knife."

Nick nodded then they walked toward the house.

Pete stopped Kendall and Clementine,"I'm gonna bring everyone out here to meet you okay."

Kendall nodded then asked,"is this Carlos, a doctor?"

Luke nodded,"yeah he's a doctor. He can stitch up your arm."

Nick turned,"Uncle Pete, we don't have much supplies left. We're just gonna waste them on someone we don't know!"

Clementine glared at him, but he didn't notice.

Kendall stepped forward,"I have a camp set up not too far from here, I have supplies there. I can go get them and be back here in under an hour."

Pete nodded,"okay, but someone's gonna go with you, and Clementine can stay here so we can see what we can do."

Kendall crossed his arms,"I'm not going anywhere without Clementine."

Clementine touched Kendall's arm,"it's okay, Kendall, you go, and I'll stay."

Kendall turned to her,"are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

He turned back to the men,"okay,"

Pete nodded,"alrighty then, Luke, go with him."

Luke nodded. Kendall motioned for Sam to follow and the three set off into the woods.

Clementine stood in front of Pete and Nick. Pete turned and walked into the house while Nick watched her.

"Where's your group?" Nick asked.

"I was in the woods with my friend Christa, then we were attacked and got separated. Then Kendall found me. Then we met Pete and Luke."

Nick nodded and said,"how's your arm?"

She took off Kendall's coat and looked at the was soaked with blood,

"It hurts."

Pete and three other people came out of the house. They watched Clementine with a bit of suspicion.

"Wait where's the other one?" A dark haired woman asked.

"He's going to get supplies with Luke." Pete answered. "Carlos, could you look at this girl's arm?"

The rest of the group jumped back,

"she's bit!" The woman screamed.

The scream startled Nick and he fired. The round struck the ground in front of Clementine's feet and she screamed. She jumped back and considered running, but if she did, she didn't know what they'd do.

Pete took the rifle from Nick,"keep your finger off the trigger boy!" He shouted.

Nick looked at him, anger boiling in his eyes. He snatched the rifle out of Pete's hands and stormed off.

Pete shook his head and turned to the rest of the group,"Calm down Rebecca. It wasn't a bite."

The woman glared at him,"how do you know?"

Pete held her gaze,"we were there. A lurker surprised her and she fell."

The man named Carlos approached Clementine and held out his hand. She looked at him then at Luke,

"it's okay, he's a doctor." he said.

Reassured by his words, she allowed the man to inspect her wound. He touched it gently and Clementine winced in pain.

A man standing next to the woman said,"Man, that must've hurt."

Carlos looked at it for a minute then stood,"it will need a few stitches, but it could have been worse."

Carlos gestured toward the house,"come on, we'll see what we can do till your friend gets back."

Clementine glanced back the way Kendall and Sam had gone, then walked into the house.

Clementine sat down at a table and looked around. The walls were adorned with fishing trophies and souvenirs. Carlos sat across from Clementine and gently poured some peroxide into it. Clementine inhaled sharply then let out a pained groan.

Carlos inspected the wound, then stood,"I don't have any stitches left, hopefully your friend has some."

A girl not much older than Clementine, opened the door and peeked in,"who's she?" The girl asked.

Carlos turned to her,"Sarah, please go to your room."

The girl shut the door.

"Who was that?" Clementine asked.

Carlos looked at her and his expression hardened,"she's my daughter, and I'd ask that you stay away from her."

"Why?" Clementine asked.

"She's not like you, you may not get that initially." Carlos turned and stared out the window,"if she knew what it's like out there, what the world really is, she would, cease to function. She's my little girl, and I'd ask that you stay away from her."

Clementine nodded and Carlos smiled,"thank you."

He turned and walked out the door. She sat alone for a few minutes, then Nick came in.

He walked up to her and said,

"uh, sorry for, for almost..."

"It's okay, you were just protecting your group, I get it."

Nick smiled and sat down at the table. Kendall and Luke came in, along with everyone else, carrying a few boxes of supplies. They set them down at the table and the rest of the group inspected it,

"where did you get this stuff?" Rebecca asked with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"I got it from a town I came across a few weeks ago." Kendall replied.

"You okay Clementine?" Kendall asked.

Clementine looked down at her arm,"I'll be better once I get this stitched up."

Kendall rummaged through the boxes and pulled out some stitches and a needle and handed it to didn't see Sam anywhere,

"where's Sam?" She asked.

"He's in the shed." Pete replied.

Kendall didn't seem too happy about that, but didn't speak up. To the group, the supplies made it feel like it was like Christmas. The boxes had food, water, ammo, and various weapons. Kendall reached into another box and handed an ice pick and a pistol to Clementine,

"here, these should come in handy."

The group became slightly alarmed,

"does she know how to shoot?" Luke asked.

Clementine nodded,"my friend Lee taught me."

"And where is he?" Rebecca asked.

Clem looked down,"he's dead."

The group saddened. "I'm sorry Clem." Pete said.

Carlos set the stitches and needle down next to Clementine.

"Can everyone please give us some space."

The group walked out the door, except for Kendall, he stood by the door and watched. Carlos threaded the wire through the needle

"This will hurt." he said quietly.

Clementine nodded and braced herself. He stuck the needle into her arm and a wave of pain washed over her. She gasped and hit the table with her fist. Carlos continued to thread the needle through her arm. She didn't know if she was going to pass out or throw up, or both. She felt light headed and took deep breaths. She looked at her arm, it was all stitched up.

Kendall was next to her,"you okay Clem?"

She nodded and stood up.

Carlos wrapped her arm with fresh bandages and smiled,"okay, you should be good to go."

He stood and walked out.

Kendall was quiet for a few minutes, then asked,"do you trust them?"

Clementine nodded,"I think they're okay."

Kendall moved to the window and looked out,"Don't be so sure."

She looked at him, confused,"why not?"

Kendall didn't move,"Because even your most trusted friends can turn on you."

Clementine was silent for a minute then said quietly,"I trust you."

He smiled a little,"thank you, I know I can trust you, but I'm still not sure about the others."

Luke came into the room,"thanks for the supplies Kendall."

Kendall nodded,"don't mention it."

"Your welcome to stay if you'd like."

Kendall thought for a moment, then turned to Clementine,"What do you want to do Clem?"

"We'll stay here." She said.

Luke smiled,"alrighty then."

Clementine felt her stomach growl and she groaned a little. Kendall reached into one of the boxes on the table and pulled out a can of beans, and a bottle of water,

"here Clem."

He opened the can with his knife and handed it to Clementine. Luke gave her a bowl and a spoon. She poured the contents of the can into the bowl and started to eat. She shoveled the food into her mouth, then stopped when she got an amused look from Luke. Pete walked in as soon as she finished,

"I'm standing guard outside and can't help but notice that this place is lit up like beacon."

"Yeah it's time to turn in anyways." Luke agreed.

"Well the only place we have open is the two couches in the living room, that alright?"

They both nodded. Both Pete and Luke walked out the door, leaving Kendall and Clementine alone again. Kendall stretched and yawned,

"well I'm off to bed, night Clem."

He walked out the door. Clem sat for a few minutes and was about to get up when Rebecca came in,

"Oh, your still here." She said with a sneer.

She went over to the sink and washed her hands.

"I needed help." Clementine said.

Rebecca turned to her,

"Well you got what you wanted, now go."

Without another word, Rebecca walked past Clementine and out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Clementine wondered.

She felt her eyes getting heavy and decided to go to bed. She got up and opened the door to the living room. She could see Kendall lying on the couch farthest from her. She lied down on the opposite couch, it wasn't very comfortable, but she figured it was better than nothing. She shifted until she was relatively comfortable, then let her eyes close.

Alrighty, I'm dead tired, I'll post more chapters over my break. See ya around!


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

New Chapter guys! As always, please review I appreciate it. Enjoy!

Clementine found herself in her home, coloring at the table. Her mom was cooking and her dad was reading the newspaper.

She gasped and blinked several times,"Mom? Dad?"

"Hey honey, supper's almost ready."

She shook her head,"supper?" She looked around, everything looked normal. She rested her head in her hands,"Was all that just a dream?" She thought. "It seemed so real." She looked up and at her mother. She was crouched in front of the oven. Clementine looked at her father. He lowered his newspaper and Clementine screamed. His eyes were lifeless, blood and flesh hanging from his jaw. She heard a groan and turned back to her mom. She was eating Lee's body. His eyes were wide and staring at the ceiling. They all got up, her Mom, her Dad, and Lee. They stumbled towards her. She jumped off the stool and ran out the door. She tripped over a body and hit the ground hard. She looked at the body, it was Duck. Duck crawled after her, his scrawny legs dragging behind him. She bolted down the street and turned the corner. A hoard of walkers greeted her. She saw Lilly, Glen, Kenny, Katjaa, Carley, everyone she knew was coming for her. She screamed and turned to run from them but a walker grabbed her. She looked up, it was Kendall. She struggled against him but he forced her down.

He grabbed her shoulders,"Clem! Clementine!"

Clementine bolted upright and glanced around. It was dark.

"Clem?"

She turned and saw Kendall sitting next to her,"You okay?"

She was sweating. She nodded,"What happened?"

He looked concerned,"You were screaming."

She sat up and Kendall sat down next to her. "It was just a bad dream." Clementine said.

Kendall nodded and they sat in silence. After a few minutes, Clementine leaned up against Kendall. He was a bit surprised but smiled as she closed her eyes. He stroked her hair as he felt his own eyes grow heavy. He rested his head on hers and fell asleep.

"Well don't you two look like peas in a pod."

Kendall opened his eyes. Pete was watching them from across the room. He looked down at Clementine. She was still sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, me and Nick are gonna head out to the river in a few minutes to check the traps. Couple of fresh bookies for dinner Mmm! Wouldn't that be nice."

Kendall nodded and gently shook Clementine,"Morning Clem."

She looked up at him sleepily and smiled,"Good morning." She sat up and rubbed her eyes,

"I'm going to go out to the river with Pete and Nick, do you want to come?"

She was fully awake now,"okay." She replied.

Kendall stood and made his way to the kitchen. Clementine got up and followed him. Pete, Nick and Luke sat at the table eating breakfast. Kendall sat down and Clementine sat across from him. Kendall opened a can of peaches and handed it to Clementine. She took the can from him and began to eat. He grabbed a can of his own and they both ate in silence.

After a few minutes, Pete spoke up,"Luke will stand guard while we're out, you ready to go kids?"

Kendall finished before Clementine and stood,"Okay, but first I'm gonna check on Sam."

He walked out the door. Pete watched him go,

"When did you two meet?" He asked.

Clementine stopped for a moment,"I met him after me and my friend got separated."

Pete nodded,"interesting young man. He just showed up?"

Clementine nodded,"I found Sam wandering about. He barked and Kendall came running."

Pete nodded and was silent.

"Do you trust him?" Luke asked.

"I trust him, yeah."

They were silent for a few minutes then they heard a shout.

"Nick grab your gun!" Pete shouted.

Luke and Pete dashed for the door as Nick grabbed his rifle. Clementine sprinted after them. Luke opened the door and the group ran outside. Kendall was struggling with a walker that was bigger than him.

"Help me!" He screamed.

Nick shouldered his rifle and fired. The round struck the walker in the shoulder, sending it hurtling to the ground. Kendall grabbed the handle sticking out of his pack and pulled it out. It was a long drywall hammer. It's edge had been sharpened to knife edge. Using the blunt end of the hammer, he brought the hammer crashing down on the walker's head. The blow caved in the walker's deteriorated head. And a pool of dark blood spread through the grass.

Kendall bent over trying to catch his breath,"Walker...jumped me. I'm...okay."

They could hear Sam barking frenziedly in the shed. They approached Kendall. Nick kept a healthy distance, while the rest approached Kendall.

"You bit son?" Pete asked.

"I don't think so." Kendall replied.

He looked himself over and was relieved that there were no bite marks.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He looked down at the dead walker and his eyes widened,

"Oh no."

He knelt next to walker and covered his face with his hand.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Clementine asked.

He looked up at her,"It's...my dad."

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger guys! I'll send new chapters as soon as I can. Until next time, this is Cap'n Morgan222 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: Walkers!

Short chapter guys, don't worry, it will get better. Please tell me what you think.

Clementine knelt down next to Kendall,"Kendall..."

He put his hand up,"Just...just leave me alone, please." He said. She nodded and stood.

"(Explicit) lurkers!" Nick yelled.

Clementine turned. A huge hoard of walkers were coming right for them, their lifeless eyes fixed on them. Nick fired as Pete and Luke drew their guns. Clementine followed their lead and drew her own gun. She fired at every walker that got near her. But no matter how many they brought down, they seemed to just keep coming. Clementine's gun clicked just as a walker got close. She drew her ice pick and drove it into the walker's eye. Blood splattered all over her face and shirt. Gunfire came from the house as the rest of the group opened fire on the hoard. Clementine stabbed another walker as it got close and it landed on her. She struggled against the weight of the dead walker as another shambled towards her. With all her might, she pushed the walker off of her and stood. She drove her weapon into the advancing walker's head. The house was being overrun, and Luke, Nick, and Pete were fighting with everything they had. Clementine turned to Kendall. He was still kneeling over his dad.

She grabbed his arm,"Kendall, we have to go, now!"

He shook her off and continued to cry over his dad's body.

"I'm out of ammo!" Nick shouted.

Luke was hacking at the walkers with his machete while Pete was hitting them with the butt end of his gun.

"Hang on Nick, I'm coming!" Pete shouted.

Nick turned and screamed as a walker bit down on his arm. He pulled away from it and ran into another walker which bit him on the neck. Nick went down as a group of walkers tore into him. His screams echoed through the forest. Pete froze, horrified at the scene of his nephews death. He didn't notice a walker coming up behind him. It sunk it's teeth into his neck and blood started to flow. Pete cried out and clutched the wound. He tried to fight back as three walkers stumbled towards him, but the wound had made him weak and he went down with a horrible scream. Luke disappeared as the walkers grew in numbers. Screams came from the house as the walkers broke through the front door. Clementine grabbed Kendall's arm and forcefully yanked the teen away from the body,

"We need to go, now!" She screamed at him.

He blinked in surprise at her outburst. He stood and finally saw what was going on,

"Come on!" Clementine shouted.

They took off into the woods, leaving the cabin and the group behind.

That escalated quickly didn't it :) I keep saying that I'll post stuff later, but I'm too excited! Also Clem and Kendall forgot someone. Know who it is? Please review and tell me what you want to happen next, or ways I could improve the story. Thanks again guys~Cap'n Morgan222


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Bridges

*a few weeks later*

Kendall and Clementine trudged out of the tree line. They both sat down to rest for a moment.

"How much further?" Clementine asked.

Kendall ran his hand through his hair,"I don't know. We've been walking for weeks and haven't seen anything."

Clementine felt sorry for him. Losing his dad, then realizing that they had left Sam, he had almost gone back, but Clementine convinced him that the group would take care of Sam. It took a little while, but Kendall had finally accepted it. Kendall opened his pack and sighed,

"We have no food left, and only one water bottle."

Clementine looked around and saw a large rock over looking what looked like a river.

"I can get a good view from up there." She said.

Kendall looked up at the rock then dug into his pack. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed them to her. She took them and clambered up the rock. She lied down on her stomach and peered through the binoculars and saw a bridge,

"You see anything?" Kendall called,

"There's a bridge." She answered. She scanned along the bridge and saw a small building. "And there's a building at the end of it."

Kendall stood,"how big is it?"

"It's pretty small." She replied. She looked around a little more and saw chairs dangling from a rope,

"I think I see a ski lift." She said.

"Must be a ski resort." Kendall said. She looked further up the hill and saw a large building with a windmill next to it.

"There's another building at the top of the hill." She said.

"What's it look like?" Kendall asked.

"It's big." She answered. She hopped off the rock and Kendall stood.

"Let's go." Kendall said. They set off towards the bridge.

They crouched as they came upon the entrance to the bridge. Two walkers were standing in front of it, their backs to them. One was standing while the other was slumped against a rock,"We got no ammo, what do you think Clem?"

Clementine grinned at him,"Let's take em" Kendall grinned back,

"like your style. Okay, I'll take that one," Kendall said, pointing to the one that was standing,"and you take shorty."

Clementine nodded and they drew their weapons. Clementine came up behind the walker and drove her pick into its head. Kendall clobbered the other walker with the blade of his hammer. Clementine yanked the pick out of the walker's head and gagged at the stench,

"Never really get used to it, do you." Kendall commented. She nodded and together, they walked onto the bridge.

About half way across the bridge, Kendall stopped,"you hear that?" He asked.

Clementine heard a faint groaning noise and turned around. Three walkers were shambling towards them.

"They're behind us!" she yelled.

Kendall whirled around to face the three. Clementine turned back around and saw a walker coming up behind Kendall,

"Look out!" Clementine cried.

Kendall turned around just in time. He jumped back as the walker swiped at him. He tripped on a pole and fell through the rotten boards in the middle of the bridge. Clementine gasped and ran to the hole in the bridge, being careful not to step on the boards. Kendall had caught himself on two support beams. The walker had impaled itself on a broken bracket in front of him.

"I'm alright Clementine, just...stuck."

He couldn't move, if he did, he'd slip and plummet into the dark water below. Clementine turned to face the walkers coming towards her. She reached down and grabbed the metal pole Kendall had tripped on. She jabbed it at the nearest walker. The pole went through the walker's eye and out the back of its head. It fell, wrenching the pole from her hands. The second walker made a grab for her and she had to jump back to avoid its grasp. She felt herself teetering on the edge of the bridge and made a wild grab for the support beam next to her. She snagged it with her fingertips and pulled herself back onto the bridge. The walker was too close for her run past it, so she grabbed the support beam with both hands and started to edge along the beams. She set her foot in the "V" shape of the beams and pulled herself forward, the walker greeted her. She screamed and one of her hands slipped off the support beam. She managed to grab the edge of the beam once more and step to the side just as the walker got to the beam. The walker fell through the beams and plummeted into the water below. Clementine took deep breaths then worked her way back onto the bridge.

"Clem! You alright?" Kendall shouted.

She yanked the pole out of the first walker's head and ran to the hole.

"Here!" She handed him the pole and he stabbed the walker in the head with it. He pulled it out of the walker and set it on the beams. He set his foot on the pole and managed to stand. He jumped for the edge of the hole just as the pole snapped. He gripped the edge with both hands and pulled himself up.

"Thanks Clem." He gasped. After a few seconds, he stood and they continued to make their way across the bridge.

When they were near the end, Kendall stopped,"you see him?" He asked. Clementine looked ahead, a man was walking towards them, a rifle in his hands,"you do the talking." Kendall said quietly. She turned to him,

"What! Why me?" He glanced down at her,

"because I don't want to get into a fight. You think he'd shoot a little girl?" She didn't say anything as the man stopped a little ways from them.

"Huh, you don't look like (Explicit)...are you (Explicit)?"

"We're just people." Clementine said, choosing her words very carefully. The man approached them and relaxed when he saw they were just kids.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked.

"We're heading north." Clementine answered.

The man nodded,"you guys look hungry, I got food in the booth over there." He pointed with his rifle toward the small house at the other end of the bridge.

"Thanks," Kendall said with his arms crossed,"what's the catch?"

The man smiled,"no catch, I got plenty."

"Thanks." Kendall said.

"People come through here every few weeks, it's like...a parade of the dazed and confused."

Clementine's eyes widened,"Has someone named Christa been through here?"

"I don't know, maybe." The man said hesitantly. He gestured up the hill to the lodge,"The rest of my group is up at the lodge, you could maybe stay there for a little while."

Kendall nodded,"thanks."

The man led them to the edge of the hill then turned to them,"I never got your names."

Clementine turned toward him,"I'm Clementine, and this is Kendall."

The man extended his hand,"Matthew," Kendall shook his hand and Matthew gave them of few cans of food he had taken from the booth.

"I gotta stay here and make sure no trouble comes around." Matthew said with a smile. He waved and Kendall and Clementine waved back then set off up the hill towards the lodge.

And that concludes this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. And thanks for the tips for my writing. I appreciate it. Thank you for your support. I promise a new chapter will be coming soon. Ciao!~Cap'n Morgan222


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Here you go guys, next chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than usual. Holidays and all. Anyway, here we go!

They made it to the lodge just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. Suddenly, Kendall stopped.

"Hey Clem,"

Clementine stopped,"yeah?"

He pointed up at the windmill,"I wanna make sure this place is safe. Could you climb up there and take a look around?"

Clementine looked up at the towering windmill,"That's pretty high..."

Kendall looked up at it,"yeah, but if you fall, I'll catch you...probably."

She glared at him then elbowed him in the ribs. He chuckled and rubbed his side.

"Hey!"

She sighed,"Alright."

She grabbed the first rung and began to climb. She made it halfway up the ladder when a gust of wind blew by. It chilled her hands and she froze. She waited until the wind stopped then grabbed another rung. She set her foot on the next rung and gasped as her foot slipped. She jammed her foot back on to the rung and accidentally looked down. She jammed her eyes shut and pulled herself as close to the ladder as she could.

Kendall held out his arms,"Whoah! Whoah! It's okay! it's okay! You're good!"

"Shut up!" Clementine shouted.

"What?" Kendall shrugged.

She ignored him and continued to climb.

She managed to climb all the way to the top and looked around. The mountains spread in all directions as far as the eye could see. She pulled out her binoculars and looked back towards the bridge.

"See anything?" Kendall called.

She stared at it for a few moments and was about to stop when a light appeared at the far end of the bridge.

"I see a light." She called down to him.

Another light appeared, then another,"there's someone at the other end of the bridge." Clementine called.

When Kendall didn't respond, she lowered her binoculars and turned around,"Kendall?"

Kendall was confronting a group of people, and his gun was drawn. The people were too far away for Clementine to see them clearly. So she began to climb down the ladder. She made it to the bottom and crept to the deck. As she got near to them, she heard voices.

"Who are you?" A woman said.

"Lower your weapon." Clementine heard Kendall say.

"You're in no position to make demands kid." A man said.

"Everyone calm down." Another man said.

Clementine made it up onto the deck of the ski lodge and ran up next to Kendall. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man with the rifle. It was Kenny. They stared at each other for several seconds

"Kenny?" Clementine said with wide eyes.

Kenny stared back at her with equally wide eyes,"Clementine?"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Kendall asked.

Clementine ran to Kenny and gave him a big hug.

"I guess that's a yes." The other man said with a smile.

Clementine stepped back and Kenny kneeled down.

"This boy with you Clementine?" He asked.

She looked back at Kendall, he had lowered his gun,"yeah, he's with me."

Kenny looked up at Kendall, then focused back on Clementine. His beard had gray hairs in it and he still had the same ball cap since she last saw him.

Kenny laughed happily and looked around,"Where's Lee, he here?"

Clementine looked down,"No, he's dead."

Kenny's expression saddened,"Oh...I'm sorry Clem."

They were silent for a minute, then the man behind Kenny stepped forward,"Hey, let's get out of this cold, then we can talk."

Kenny nodded and the group walked into the lodge.

As Clementine entered the lodge, a warm gust of air hit her. It felt good. After several weeks of either sharing Kendall's coat or sleeping close together, she was glad to be out of the cold. They walked up the stairs to the lodge, it was a cheery place. A fireplace crackled to her right and Christmas lights adorned the rafters. Clementine saw a Christmas tree in the corner and realized it was coming very close to Christmas.

Sarita noticed her looking at the tree,"We found it in the back. I don't celebrate Christmas, but I always loved the decorations."

Clementine smiled at her and she smiled back. The man that had invited them in approached her and extended his hand,"The name's Walt."

She shook his hand,"I'm Clementine."

Walt smiled,"A pleasure to meet you Clementine."

Kendall walked up and started talking to Walt as Kenny called her over to the couch in front of the fire place.

She sat down and felt the heat of the fire and smiled, it's warmth felt good.

Kenny smiled at her,"I half expected Lee to walk up behind ya when I saw ya...what happened?"

Clementine sighed,"Lee found me,"

"I knew it!" Kenny interrupted,"he had a fire in him, that's for sure."

"He was bit. We tried to find someplace safe, but he couldn't go any farther. So I made sure that he wouldn't turn. Then it was me, Omid, and Christa for a while...and then it was just me and Christa. Some bandits attacked us and I got away, I don't know if Christa did. Then I met Kendall. We found a group, but a herd of walkers came the next day. Me and Kendall had to run. We don't know if anyone else made it out."

Kenny was visibly shaken by all that had happened. He was quiet for a minute then said,"I'm sorry Clem."

He tried to change the subject and turned his gaze over to Kendall,"That kid, he okay?"

Clementine nodded,"He saved me, I trust him."

Kenny seemed satisfied with her answer.

Sarita walked over to them and sat down next to Clementine,"Kendall is helping Walter make supper. You two getting along?"

Kenny smiled and put his arm around her,"Clem, this is Sarita. I met her a while back and we've been together ever since."

Clementine smiled at them, they looked so happy together.

Just then Walt called from across the lodge,"Kenny, could you please take watch outside again. Let the girls talk."

Kenny nodded and grabbed his rifle.

"Oh, and keep a lookout for Matthew. He should be coming up in a little while." Walt added.

Kenny opened the door and went out onto the deck.

Sarita smiled at Clementine and she returned the smile.

"So, how long have you known Kenny?" Sarita asked.

"A while," Clementine answered,"a little bit after this all started."

"So how do you know Kenny?" Clementine asked.

"I found him hiding out in a coffee shop. You should have seen his beard then."

They talked for a little while longer, mainly about Kenny or Kendall. Walt came out of the kitchen, Kendall following behind him. Walt set a pot on the counter and began stirring it with a spoon. Clementine got up and walked over to them. Walt looked up from the food and smiled at her,

"Hey there Clementine, Sarita okay?"

Clementine nodded.

Walt gestured to Kendall,"This boy here has been telling me about American history. Turns out he knows quite a bit about Native Americans."

Kendall grinned,"Since my great, great, grandfather was a Cherokee chief, I naturally took an interest in the culture."

Clementine looked at Kendall. She hadn't seen him so happy before. She smiled.

Suddenly, they heard Kenny shout,"Hold it right there (Explicit)!"

Kendall ran toward the door, drawing his gun while he ran. Everyone else followed. Clementine opened the door to the deck and looked around. Kenny was holding a group of people at gunpoint. The rest of the group reached Kenny. Kendall and Clementine stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them, was Luke. He had his gun drawn. Standing next to him, was Carlos, his gun was drawn too and Sarah was hiding behind him. Rebecca stood next to Carlos and next to her, was Sam.

"Sam!" Kendall cried out.

The dog barked happily and jumped on the teen. The group lowered their weapons. Luke stared at Kendall and Clementine in disbelief,"I thought you two were dead."

Clementine looked at the group, she didn't see that other man,"Where's the rest of your group?"

Luke looked down at the ground, Rebecca closed her eyes, and Sarah pulled herself closer to her dad.

"Alvin...got bit, protecting Rebecca." Luke said quietly,"and Nick and Pete...didn't make it."

It was quiet for a few moments then Kenny spoke up,"Clem, this the group you were with before?"

Clementine nodded and Kenny relaxed.

Walt stepped forward,"You folks have been through a lot, please come inside."

Luke looked at Kendall,"These people okay?"

Kendall scratched Sam behind the ear and nodded,"yeah, they're good."

Luke nodded and Walt and Kenny led the battered and exhausted group into the lodge, Kendall, Clementine, and Sam following.

Sarah perked up a little as she entered the lodge,"Look Daddy, a Christmas tree!"

"Sarah, stay close to me." Carlos warned.

Sarah seemed a little disappointed and Sarita tried to cheer her up,"I'll need some help with the decorations. Would you like to help me Sarah?"

Sarah nodded and ran to the Christmas tree, much to her father's frustration. He didn't say anything, not wanting to disappoint her again. Kenny turned to the group just then and gestured to a bench next to them with his rifle,"Y'all can leave your stuff right there."

Luke looked at him with suspicion,"We'll just keep our stuff thanks."

Kenny suddenly became angry,"I said leave your stuff there."

"How about you put your stuff down." Rebecca yelled at him.

Before the situation could escalate, Kendall came in and broke the fight,"Guys calm down! Luke, please put your weapons down. I promise Kenny won't do anything."

He turned to Kenny,"Kenny, these are good people. You can trust them."

Kenny searched him for any trace of a lie but apparently didn't find any. He mumbled something and set his rifle against the wall. The group lowered their packs and weapons to the ground in front of the bench. Kendall turned and walked toward where Walt was stirring the pot. Clementine watched as everyone sat down in various places of the lodge, either quietly conversing with each other, or looking the place over. She walked to where Sarah and Sarita were decorating the tree.

"My family always put an angel on the tree." Sarah said as she stringed some beads onto the tree.

"I had a topper somewhere, but I can't remember where." Sarita said as she hung a red ornament on the tree. She turned to Clementine,"Hello Clementine, do you mind helping me and Sarah find the topper for the Christmas tree?"

Clementine nodded and Sarita smiled,"Thank you, it should be in a box somewhere."

Clementine started searching. She searched the entire bottom floor and stopped at the counter. Kendall was slowly stirring the pot.

Clementine looked into the pot and grimaced,"What is that?"

Kendall chuckled,"Peaches and beans, all we got. Don't worry, we'll find better food, I promise."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You need something Clementine?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a Christmas tree topper for Sarita."

Kendall nodded,"There's a box upstairs, I think I saw one in there earlier."

Clementine nodded and headed off toward the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard faint crying. Rebecca was sitting on a bench, covering her face with her hands. Clementine decided not to bother her and began searching for the topper. She found the box. In it was a star and a porcelain angel. She picked up the angel and walked to the edge of the balcony. She reached out and set the angel on top of the tree. Sarah brightened when she saw the angel,"She's beautiful." She said with a smile.

Clementine started to walk back down the stairs when she heard Rebecca say something. She turned and saw that Rebecca was looking at her. Her eyes were red and she absently wiped them,"Clementine," she said quietly.

Clementine turned to her.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did back at the cabin."

Clementine nodded.

"I'm just a little on edge with the baby coming."

She paused then said quietly,"I miss Alvin."

Clementine thought it was best if she just left her to herself for now. She walked down the stairs just as Walt announced,"Food's ready!" Everyone settled into a table. Walt poured the un-appetizing food into her bowl. She walked over to the tables. Her old group sat at one table, while Kenny, Sarita and Kendall sat at the other. Sam sat obediently beside the table. Luke started to call her over, but Kenny beat him to it. "Over here Clem!" He shouted.

She looked at Kenny, then at Luke. Who should she sit with?

Trying out a way Owen96 ends his chapters, love his story. Please go check it out :) Don't know how this will turn out, but the choice will affect the group. So please vote on who you want Clementine to sit with. Thanks for the support and I'll see ya next time.

Ciao~Cap'n Morgan222


	7. Chapter 7: Bigger problems

Next chapter! The votes were Luke: 4 votes Kenny: 2 votes I think it turned out well :) please tell me what you think. Here goes!

*Sit with Luke*

Clem decided that she should sit with Luke. She wanted to know how they had gotten out, and more importantly, how they had found their way here. She started to walk to Luke's table, glancing at Kenny as she went. Kenny's expression saddened and he looked back down at his bowl. Clementine felt a twinge of guilt as she sat down. Luke smiled at her, happy that she decided to sit with him,

"I need to ask, how'd you make it all the way here?" He asked right off the bat.

"We hiked through the woods for a few weeks. We trapped a few animals and rationed what we had. We met a man down at the bridge and he told us to come up here."

Luke nodded,"Yeah, we met him too. Matthew right?"

Clementine nodded. "How did you find us?" She asked.

Luke shrugged,"We grabbed what we could before the walkers forced us out the back. We got Kendall's dog too. We walked for days and camped at an abandoned camp site then we ended up here."

Clementine nodded.

Suddenly, Kenny plopped down next to Clementine, startling her. Luke tried to ignore him, but Kenny wanted to talk.

"Hope you like the food." He said.

"Oh...yeah it's great, thank you." Luke replied.

"It's peaches and beans. Great for nutrition, but not too great on the way out though."

He slapped his knee, laughing at his own joke. Luke wasn't amused and Clementine gave Kenny a look of disgust.

Kenny didn't seem to notice as he continued to talk,

"so what's the deal with your group? How do you know Clem?"

"Her and Kendall showed up in the woods while me and..." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes,"my uncle were hunting. Clem got hurt and we took her to our camp. We fixed her up. But a herd came through the next day, and we got separated."

Kenny didn't say anything as Luke finished.

An awkward silence fell over the table. After several minutes, Luke spoke up,

"So, what's y'all's plan?"

"We're heading somewhere north." Kenny responded, a bit of excitement in his voice,"You ever heard of a place called Wellington?" he asked, mainly to Clementine than anyone else.

Clementine nodded,"Christa and I were going there."

"Wellington? What's that?" Luke asked.

"A place." Kenny said bluntly.

"It's supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan." He explained.

"Michigan?" Luke said.

"You got a hearing problem boy?" Kenny yelled, frustrated with Luke's questions,"Yeah Michigan! Think about it. Big lakes, lots of land, and cold winters so the walkers get slow."

"Sounds like bull (explicit)" Luke muttered.

"Listen Vanilla Ice, I don't know what your (explicit) problem is, but you can just pack up and leave for all I care!" Kenny yelled, standing as he did so.

"Well that's fine by me!" Luke retorted.

Kendall rushed over to see what was going on,

"Kenny, calm down." Kendall said quietly.

Kenny whirled to him,"YOU CALM THE (explicit) DOWN!" He said angrily.

Sam started to growl and bare his teeth at Kenny.

"AND GET YOUR (explicit) DOG OUT OF HERE!"

"Please don't fight." Clementine pleaded.

Kenny let out a frustrated sigh and sat back down. Kendall called Sam off and slid into the seat next to Luke to keep an eye on Kenny. After a few minutes, Kenny scraped the bottom of his bowl. He looked at a can next Clementine and said with a bit of anger in his voice,

"Pass me that can Duck."

Clementine looked at Kenny, shocked. Kenny's eyes widened as he remembered his son. He looked down and covered his face with both hands.

"Duck? Who's Duck?" Luke asked.

"Leave him alone Luke." Clementine warned.

Luke seemed to take the hint and nodded. Everyone else had finished and put their bowels up. Kenny stayed where he was, still mourning over the loss of his wife and son. Clementine thought it was better if she left him to himself for now. Sarita walked over to him and sat down, stroking his back gently. Kendall pulled Clementine away from the group into a corner of the lodge,

"You're friend, Kenny. I think he's losing it. Was he like this when you last saw him?"

Kendall was concerned. The last thing he wanted was for Kenny to do something stupid and get Clementine hurt.

"Duck was his son." Clementine explained,"I think he still hasn't gotten over it. Just give him some time."

Kendall nodded,"I'm just worried about you." He said quietly.

Clementine blushed a little at these words. Sam barked and Clementine bent down and scratched him behind the ear. Walter came by just then and said,"Hey Clem, could you and Kendall come with me to take a look outside? I need some help repairing some things." He saw Sam and said,"he can come too." Clementine nodded and they went outside.

As they turned the corner of the lodge, they saw a red-haired woman peering in through the window. Kendall started to draw his gun but Walter called him off.

"Hello." Walter said in a friendly way.

The woman turned to them and her eyes widened. She raised her hands up, showing that she was unarmed.

"Please, could you help me?" She asked.

Walter stepped forward, concerned,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The woman gestured down the hill,"Me and my family are camped at the bottom of the hill. We're starving. Could you spare some food?"

Walter nodded,"Just a moment." He turned on his heel and went back into the lodge, leaving the two kids with the woman.

Kendall looked her over,"You got any weapons?" He asked.

She shook her head,"No, I'm unarmed."

Kendall's eyes narrowed,"Okay then."

"My name is Bonnie." She said with a slight smile.

"I'm Clementine, and this is Kendall." She gestured to Kendall. He was staring straight at Bonnie and it was making the woman nervous. Sam barked just then and Clementine added,

"Oh, and this is Sam."

She bent down and pet Sam

"Nice to meet you Sam." Bonnie said quietly.

She stood and inspected Clementine,"How old are you sweetheart?"

"I'm eleven." She replied, but she actually didn't know for sure. She barely kept track of the days now, not like it mattered anyway.

Bonnie chuckled,"I would've guessed older." She said as she stood.

Walter came out of the lodge with a box filled with food. Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.

"No this is too much." She protested.

Walter smiled,"Nonsense, here."

He handed her the box and a sad smile stretched across Bonnie's features.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

With that, she turned and walked back down the hill.

Clementine, Kendall and Walter went back inside. They talked for a little while until they heard growing roar coming from outside.

Kenny rushed for the door,"(explicit) that windmill's a (explicit) dinner bell!"

Sam started to panic because of the loud noise, so Kendall sent him to the back room of the lodge.

Everyone ran outside except for Sarah and Rebecca. The windmill was spinning faster and faster, it's noise almost deafening.

"We need to get this thing shut down!" Kenny yelled, trying to be louder than the roar of the windmill.

They opened the control panel to the machine and darkness greeted them.

"It's too dark." Carlos yelled.

Clementine stepped forward,"I can do it." She said.

Kendall nodded,"Okay, we'll cover you."

He handed her a Glock,"Seven rounds, make em count."

Clementine stuck the gun in the waistband of her jeans and pulled her lighter out of her pocket. She flicked it on and the light illuminated the panel. A key hung up on a ring to her right and a button with a keyhole was on her left. She took the key off the door and plugged it into the button. She twisted and pushed it in. The windmill's drone stopped and the blades slowed to standstill. The group looked around to see if it had been noticed.

"I don't like this." Luke said, creeped out by the eerie quietness.

"Walkers!" Kendall yelled.

Walkers came slowly out of the tree line, their arms clawing the air, hungry for a meal.

"They're behind us!" Luke warned.

The group opened fire on the walkers as they made their way to the lodge. Clementine took cover behind a fallen stump and peered over. About ten walkers were making their way towards her. She took careful aim on the closest one and fired. The walker dropped to the ground, a gaping hole through its head. She fired at each one that got close. One walker advanced toward her and she took aim *Click* the gun was empty. Clementine backed up and screamed as a walker grabbed her arm. Suddenly, the walker collapsed to the ground. Kendall jumped over it and moved Clementine out of the way, firing at the remaining walkers. He nodded to her and they ran for the lodge. Carlos and Walter were picking off the walkers one by one. But for every one that dropped, another took its place.

"Clem, Kendall, inside now!" Luke ordered, slicing a walker's head off as he backed up.

Kendall and Clementine ran inside and watched from the window. Luke and Kenny were forced around the corner while Carlos, Sarita and Walter were surrounded. A walker crept up behind Carlos and was about to sink its teeth into his neck, when a shot ran out. The walker dropped dead where it stood. Sporadic bursts of gunfire came from the woods, dropping the walker hoard.

When all the walkers were dead, a group of people came out of the woods, carrying AK47's. A man was tied up and was being held at gunpoint. Carlos's eyes widened when he saw who was leading them. Clementine studied the lead man. He wore a thick coat with fur around the neck and he had a beard. He carried a large revolver and by the looks of it, he was not friendly. She guessed that maybe this was Carver, the man Luke and Pete had been talking about. They could barely hear what they were saying through the windows thick glass.

Clementine recognized the man that was tied up,"Matthew." She whispered.

The group leveled their guns at Carlos and Walter. Carver approached Carlos.

"Where's Rebecca." He said gruffly.

Carlos spat into the man's face.

Carver wiped his face with his sleeve,"Nice to see you too."

He punched Carlos in the stomach, doubling him over.

"Dad!" Sarah cried.

She bolted out the door and ran to her dad.

"Search the house." Carver commanded.

"Bonnie." Kendall said with gritted teeth.

Clementine gasped when she saw the red head amongst the group. A look of shame was on her face. Walter saw her too. He said something to her and she saddened. In an instant, the expression was gone and she gestured toward the lodge with the tip of her gun.

The rest of Carver's men started heading for the entrance, keeping their prisoners in front of them. Kendall grabbed Clementine's arm and pulled her up the stairs. They crouched at the far corner of the lodge as the men entered the lodge.

"Clementine," a voice whispered.

Clementine turned and looked behind her. Rebecca was crouched behind them.

Kendall peered over the railing. Carver had forced everyone to their knees in front of the kitchen and tied their hands together.

"Rebecca, come out." Carver called.

Everyone looked around, listening for a response. Carver grew impatient and decided on a more persuasive method. He grabbed Carlos and dragged him into the middle of the room. He grabbed one of Carlos's fingers and yanked it back, breaking the digit. Carlos screamed and grabbed his hand, the finger hung limply.

"No, please don't hurt my dad!" Sarah wailed.

"We need to raise our son in a place of peace, Rebecca." Carver said.

Clementine turned to Rebecca,"He's gonna kill him. We have to give ourselves up Rebecca."

Rebecca glanced around fearfully,"Where's Luke and Kenny?"

Kendall turned to her,"We don't have time, Rebecca. If we don't give ourselves up, Carlos dies."

Carver broke another one of Carlos's fingers. Carlos screamed in pain and tried to pull his hand from Carlos's grip.

"S...somebody shoot him, just shoot hi..." Carlos was cut short as Carver pulled his head up and held a knife to his throat.

"He's gonna kill him Rebecca!" Clementine whispered.

Rebecca closed her eyes then stood up,"BILL STOP!"

A look of triumph spread across Carver's face,"Ah!" He dropped Carlos and had one of his men tie him up along with Clementine and Kendall. As Rebecca approached him, he pushed some hair behind her ear,

"You okay?" He asked.

She brushed his hand away,"(Explicit) you Bill."

She was tied up with the rest of the group.

"Clem," Carlos whispered, his voice edged with pain,"could you reach my hands?"

Clementine glanced up at the guard a few feet away,"I can't, they'll see." She whispered back.

Carlos was defeated.

Carver inspected them then asked,"Where's Luke."

No one replied.

Carver chuckled,"turned tail and ran did he. I always knew he was a coward.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and one of Carver's men went down, blood pouring from his head.

"Don't move." Bonnie commanded the captured survivors and took cover behind a post.

Carver drew his revolver and calmly walked toward Walter. He grabbed him and forcefully shoved him to the middle of the room. Matthew's expression turned from one of anger to horror,

"Don't..."

*Bang*

Carver's bullet went through the side of Walter's head and blood splattered along the floor.

"No!" Matthew cried.

He got up and ran towards Carver. One of Carver's men slammed the butt end of his rifle into the back of Matthew's head. His legs crumpled and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Walter." Clementine gasped.

Carver took cover behind a post,"That was for our man. Now unless you surrender, I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and put a bullet in their head, your choice."

A round smacked into the post Carver was hiding behind. He shrugged and picked an unconscious Matthew up and slapped him. Matthew's eyes opened and he tried to struggle. Carver kicked him onto his stomach and took aim.

"LUKE! KENNY! DON'T SHOOT!" Clementine called.

Carver stopped and realized the mystery sniper's weakness. He hit Matthew over the head with his gun and made his way toward Clementine.

"Don't you dare." Kendall said, rage burning in his eyes.

Carver ignored him and picked Clementine up. He put the barrel of his gun to her head and stepped into view of the sniper.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kendall screamed. He lashed out with his foot and caught the man next to him in the knee. The man cried out and went down hard. Kendall then threw himself into Bonnie. He sprinted at Carver, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Carver turned to him and pushed the barrel harder into Clementine's temple, causing her to whimper in pain. Kendall skidded to a stop and glared at him, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Get back." Carver ordered, his finger tensed on the trigger. Kendall took a step back and cried out as the man he had kicked slammed the butt of his rifle into the small of his back. The man reared back for another blow, when a blur of fur crashed into the man. The man screamed as Sam bit down hard on his arm. A shot rang out and Sam slumped to the floor,

"SAM!" Kendall cried out.

He turned and looked at Carver. His gun was smoking. The rage returned to Kendall's eyes. Before he could do anything, Bonnie slammed the butt of her rifle into the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground.

"Kendall!" Clementine cried.

Carver turned back toward the window,"You've got three seconds!"

No response.

"One,"

Nothing

"Two"

The door to the lodge creaked open and Kenny walked in, hands over his head. Bonnie tied him up and forced him to sit. The man Sam had bit stood, gripping his arm, blood leaked from the wound. He kicked the dead dog angrily and Clementine suppressed a thousand angry words she wanted to scream. Carver threw her to the ground and tied her up.

Carver holstered his pistol,"That's it, we've wasted enough time. Load them up and let's get a move on. We're going home."

They had Kenny and Clementine carry Kendall and Matthew down the hill, leaving the bodies of Sam and Walter behind.

And that's it for this one! Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I've been busy with school. As always, please review and tell me what you think. I love getting emails saying I have a review :) thanks for all your support. Ciao!

~Cap'n Morgan222


	8. OC requests

Hey there! I've been thinking and I thought that it may be a good idea to let you guys get in on the story. I am taking requests for OC's for my story. Tell me the name, appearance, skills, scene of arrival in story, and most importantly, his/her effect on the group. Some may be used, some might not, but I am always open to any ideas. Love the reviews guys, I get excited when I get an email saying I have a review. Thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter! Ciao!

~Cap'n Morgan222


	9. Chapter 8: The Arrival

Happy New Year guys! Sorry I didn't get this up until now. I've been busy with the holidays. Anyway, here comes the next chapter! Using OC's in this one, thank you for the ideas and feel free to send more :) alrighty now, here goes!

Two girls trudged through the woods, their shoes crunching on the dry leaves that littered the ground.

"How much further?" The younger girl asked.

The elder brushed some of her long red hair out of her eyes,"I don't know Violet, maybe a few more hours."

Violet sat down to rest for a moment,"Hold up Flame, I need a breather."

The girl with the fiery red hair known as Flame nodded,"Okay, but not for too long.

Flame sank to the ground next to Violet.

"We've been walking for days and haven't seen a single road. Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Violet asked.

Flame drew a compass from her belt,"There should be a road just north-west of us, if I remember that map correctly."

They sat for a few moments longer then Violet got up,"Okay, I'm ready to go."

Flame nodded and shouldered her backpack. They set off through the thick underbrush.

After about two hours of walking, they saw bits of a road through the trees.

"I see a road!" Flame called back to Violet.

She ran toward the concrete strip, Violet close behind.

She pushed through the branches blocking her path and froze as a car came barreling towards her.

"Flame!" Violet screamed.

She grabbed the frozen girl's arm and yanked her off the road. The car screeched to a halt just a few feet away and two men got out.

"What do we do?" Violet asked her friend.

"Just stay cal..."

A bullet whizzed over Flame's shoulder, causing her to yelp in fright.

"Don't (explicit) move!" The younger man yelled.

"Troy!" The older man said threateningly.

The man named Troy turned to him, fear in his eyes.

The older man snatched the rifle away from the younger,"You're not doing to well in my book Troy. After you got bit by that dog, I almost left you back at that lodge because I was beginning to think that you were a liability."

Troy lowered his head,"Sorry sir."

Seeming satisfied, the older man handed the rifle back to Troy.

He then turned to the girls, who were on their feet now.

He gave them a smile. To Violet, it looked like the look a snake gives it's prey before it strikes, she knew she couldn't trust him,

"Where are my manners." He said with a gravely voice,"My name is Bill and this is Troy."

"Hi," Flame said quietly, a bit unsure on how to act.

"What're you two doing out here in the woods?" Bill asked.

"We got lost," Flame replied.

Bill and Troy were slowly walking towards them, and something told Violet that this wasn't going to be good. She glanced back at the tree line. It was about ten feet away. She didn't like her chances of running and not getting shot. The men were closer now, almost arm's reach,

"How about this, you can join our little group." Bill proposed, more of a command than an idea.

Flame was about to respond, but Violet spoke first,"Screw that! We're not going with you!"

Bill's plastered smile faded,"It wasn't a question."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what you piece o..."

Troy stepped forward and slapped her across the face, hard. She retaliated by kneeing him in the groin. His facial expression changed from fury to pain as he dropped to the ground. She grabbed Flame's hand and started to run, but stopped as a bullet hit the pavement in front of her. The girls turned to face Bill. He had a large revolver pointed at their heads. He gestured toward the back of the truck,

"Get in." He ordered.

The girls had no choice but to comply. Troy picked himself up and gazed furiously at Violet. He grabbed her pack and yanked it off her back.

"You're gonna pay for that." He whispered fiercely into her ear.

She ignored him as Bill opened the moving truck. She could see people sitting up against the wall. Troy tied their hands together and pushed the them into the car and slammed the door shut, plunging them into darkness.

As their eyes adjusted, Flame saw that there were six people in all, they were slumped up against the walls. They watched her and her cousin, their eyes dull and defeated. However, one of them was alert, he wore a ball cap and had a graying beard, his eyes inspecting them from head to toe. They noticed a young girl about Violet's age sitting up against the right wall. A boy that looked about Flame's age was lying on his back next to her. She was cradling the boy's head and staring at the new arrivals.

"Uh, hi." She said quietly.

"Hello." The young girl replied.

"My name's Flame and this is Violet." She gestured to her friend.

She looked at Flame questioningly,"Flame? That's a weird name."

Flame chuckled in spite of herself,"It's my nickname, I got it because of my hair."

The girl nodded and smiled a little,"What's your real name?"

Flame's gaze dropped,"I...I don't know. I've been called Flame for so long, I've forgotten what my old name was."

"Oh okay." the girl said, not wanting to make the newcomers feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Clementine." The young girl said.

"Where are they taking us?" Violet asked.

Clementine shook her head,"I don't know."

A few minutes of silence went by. The two new girls glanced at everyone else. No one else would talk and one of them appeared to be unconscious. Violet looked at the boy Clementine was holding and asked,"Is he okay?"

Clementine looked down at the boy," I don't know. He's been like this since yesterday." She crawled over to Clementine and the guy and reached out to touch the him. Clementine pulled the teen back and stared at her with weary, yet strong eyes.

"It's okay," Violet said, raising her hands in surrender,"I'm just going to check him and make sure he doesn't have a fever."

She felt the boy's forehead. Suddenly, the teen shot up and grabbed Violet's hand. She yelped in surprise. He stared at her, a fire burning in his eyes,

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm Violet." She responded uneasily.

The boy sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, my name is Kendall," he said.

"Why are you here?" Flame asked quietly, looking at him with concern.

Kendall avoided her gaze and didn't answer, his lips forming a thin line.

"He killed our friend." Clementine whispered.

"Friends." Kendall corrected, his voice tense.

"I'm gonna kill him. I will make him suffer." Kendall said darkly.

Clementine was taken aback at this side of him. She had never seen him this way before, even after finding out his dad was dead. Flame and Violet were quiet, each having their own thoughts. Clementine rested her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw a wounded heart. She knew how he felt. She had lost her parents and her school mates and Lee. But she had grown stronger because of them and she needed to help Kendall do that too. The fire in Kendall's eyes slowly went away, replacing it was the warm gaze she had known as soon as she had met him. She hugged him and his eyes widened. After a moment, he hugged her back. Violet and Flame watched silently. After a moment, Kendall let go,

"Sorry Clem, I'm... I'm just upset about Sam."

Clementine nodded understandingly.

"Sam? Who's Sam?" Violet asked.

"He's my...was, my dog." Kendall replied, the feeling of sadness edging his voice as he spoke.

"He saved me, but that piece of garbage up there shot him." Kendall said, his voice now tinged with anger.

Clementine put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Get some sleep." A man behind them muttered.

Violet and Flame turned to the man,"who are you?"

"Carlos" he replied bluntly.

Clementine introduced the rest of the group, who solemnly nodded at the two girls. The girls tried to get a comfortable as possible. Violet settled in next to Sarah. Flame looked around and saw the only available space was next to Kendall and Clementine. She settled back against the metal wall and shifted her gray hoodie. She settled in as best she could. After a few minutes, she fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

Kendall sat in the silence, his head still pounding a bit from where he was hit. Clementine was sleeping next to him on his left and that girl, Flame was on his right. The girls shifted at the same time and to his surprise, snuggled up against him. He looked at both of them, his eyes wide. They were still fast asleep. He sat there, trying to be as still as possible. After a while, the warmth they gave made him drowsy and he closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep.

Flame opened her eyes several hours later and looked around. Kendall was awake, his eyes focused on Clementine. At first she tried to move, but decided against it. She stayed still, his body heat warming her. Suddenly, Kendall started singing a song she had never heard before,

"Little girl, little girl

don't lie to me.

Tell me where did you sleep last night?

In the pines

in the pines

where the sun never shines

We'll shiver the whole night through

You've caused me to weep

You've caused me to mourn

You caused me to lose my home

In the pines, in the pines

Where the sun never shines

We'll shiver when the cold winds blow."

Flame was confused by the song. She found the it sorrowful, yet beautiful at the same time.

"How are you doing?" Kendall asked suddenly, surprising her.

"Oh, uh, fine I guess." She stammered.

Flame looked at him, then at Clementine,"Are you her brother?" She asked.

He shook his head,"No, I found her in the woods."

Flame sat up,"Alone?" She glanced down at the sleeping girl.

Kendall nodded,"Yeah, but she's tough as nails, that's for sure."

Flame chuckled,"I'll bet."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Flame asked,"Where'd you learn that song?"

"I used to play guitar." He replied,"but these days, I don't really have time to look for one."

She nodded,"I played in my elementary school, but I dropped it when I got into high school."

Kendall nodded,"Maybe we can play sometime." he gave her a small smile and she felt her cheeks turn red, just a little bit. Kendall sat for a little longer, then leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Flame stayed there for a while, listening to the thrum of the motor and the wheels spinning underneath them. Suddenly, they hit a speed bump, jolting everyone awake.

Carlos looked at the door,"We're close." He said, his voice tense.

He gathered Sarah up close to him. Kenny stood up and started looking around,

"We need to get these ropes off." He muttered, his eyes scanning the walls.

"With what? There's nothing here." Rebecca said.

Kenny turned to her,"I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for them to stop and kill us all."

He turned to Clementine,"Clem, help me find something to get these ropes off."

Clementine nodded and started scanning the walls.

After a bit of searching, Kenny found a piece of jagged metal sticking out of the corner of the wall,

"Jackpot!" He said excitedly.

He knelt down and started to saw his way through his restraints.

"You realize that when they open that door, there'll be at least five armed men waiting for us, so what exactly is your plan?" Carlos asked.

Kenny gave him a sideways glance,"I'm gonna punch the first guy I see, then take his gun, and shoot the next guy I see."

Kendall shook his head,"That's not exactly a good plan, Kenny."

Kenny whirled to him,"You got a better plan, boy?!" He spat.

"We wait, look for an opening, then we escape." Kendall answered.

Kenny gave an exaggerated nod,"Yeah that's a great idea! We'll just wait until they come in and slit our throats, then we'll escape."

Kenny's bonds broke loose with a snap. He stood and rubbed his wrists as he turned to the door,

"Alright let's..."

The car jerked to halt, sending Kenny flying face-first against the door. He fell flat on his back, disoriented from the blow.

"Kenny!" Clementine cried. She knelt down next to him. Flame knelt down next to the semi-conscious man to make sure he was okay.

"Maybe it's for the best." Carlos muttered as he looked away from Kenny.

The doors opened and Troy appeared in the doorway, along with three other people, all armed with AK's.

"Move!" Troy commanded.

The group stood and started to exit the truck. Kenny finally righted himself and, seeing as his plan had failed, exited the truck. As he hopped down, Troy noticed he wasn't tied up.

"Hey! How'd you get your restraints off!" He demanded.

Kenny sneered at him as a man retied his hands. The group was escorted through what appeared to be the loading bays of a large grocery store.

As they passed a few residents, Clementine heard a young girl whisper,

"Sarah! what's she doing here?"

"She's rejoining the group." A woman answered.

"Ugh, I hate her. I wish she stayed gone." The girl complained.

A voice came over the speakers. Clementine looked up and saw Carver in a booth overlooking the aisles of the store. He was announcing their arrival.

Kendall leaned in next to her,"Keep an eye out for anything we could use when we escape."

Clementine nodded, studying each aisle they passed. She noticed a station that had a few radios. She remembered her own radio she had when this whole nightmare had started. Thoughts of Lee and her parents rose into her mind, but she forced them down.

Violet and Flame looked around in awe. The aisles were lined with food and water. A room near the rear of the store had weapons and all the doors and windows were reinforced. They were led to an open room near the entrance of the store. The walls were iron bars and, for extra protection, a pile of two by fours and plywood were nailed to the walls.

Clementine noticed a few people were already here. There was a man making his way toward them, another man who appeared to be sleeping, a woman sitting on a bench to their far right, and a boy about Sarah's age staring at them from the other side of the room.

Troy shoved Flame through the door and she stumbled. Kendall turned to the noise and she crashed into him, sending both of them to the ground. Troy laughed at this as he reached for the door,

"Don't any of you try to do something stupid," with that, he brought the thick steel door down, locking them inside.

Flame brushed some hair out of her eyes and tried to stand. As she did, her glasses fell off and clattered to the floor. Kendall picked them them up and stood and gently slipped them back on. She blushed a little and mumbled,"thanks." before shuffling away.

The man they had seen before approached them,

"Hello!" He said brightly.

Clementine looked down and gasped. The man's left arm was gone, all that was left was a little bit of his shoulder. The man noticed her gawking at his lost appendage

He smiled sadly,"This...probably freaks you out. It's okay. Freaks me out too sometimes."

She didn't say anything, but the man's smile never faded.

"I'm so sorry Reggie." Rebecca said, a bit of guilt in her voice.

He noticed,"It's fine, it wasn't your fault. This happened well after you guys left."

He looked around,"Where's Pete... and Nick and..." He looked at the group's downcast eyes,

"Oh." He said quietly.

Violet leaned in towards Clementine,"Who's Pete and Nick?" She whispered.

"They didn't make it." She replied simply.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Violet muttered.

The adults went on talking, leaving the younger people to talk amongst themselves. Flame and Violet went off to inspect the room, while Sarah meandered around, and Kendall examined the wall. Clementine noticed the boy she had seen before was walking towards her. He was Caucasian, short black hair covered his head and he was a bit taller than Clementine.

"Hi," he said, rudeness lining his voice.

"Hello," Clementine replied uneasily.

He looked her over,"You don't look like much. How'd you make it this long?"

Before she could answer, he snatched her hat off of her head and waved it in front of her, tauntingly.

"You don't have a very good reaction time. There's no way you could outrun a biter." He jeered.

"Give that back!" Clementine demanded, reaching for her hat.

He jerked his hand back, keeping the hat just out of her reach.

"Why?" He asked. He looked at the hat,"It's just an old, nasty, piece of garbage."

He threw it on the ground and raised his foot. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Kendall towered over him,

"Big mistake." He said threateningly.

The boy looked up at Kendall, who stood a whole foot taller than him.

"What are you gonna do about it." The boy sneered.

Disgust and anger were etched into Kendall's face.

"You little-"

"Norman?"

Both boys paused and looked in the direction of the voice. Sarah stood there, her eyes wide.

"What're you doing?" She asked innocently.

Kendall let go of the shorter boy's shoulder and stepped back, his eyes throwing daggers at the other.

"Just messing around Sarah." Norman replied, running a hand through his short, black hair as he did so.

"Oh, okay." Sarah replied smiling.

She walked away.

Norman shouldered past Kendall and walked in Sarah's direction. Kendall bent down and picked up Clementine's hat.

"Here," he handed Clementine her hat.

"Thanks," she took it and set it back on her head.

Kendall smiled,"I don't know what he's talking about. Your hat's awesome."

She smiled back at him,"Thanks, my dad gave it to me."

Kendall ran a hand through his hair,

"I need to get me one."

He sighed,"I had one, but I gave it to my little brother." He closed his eyes, hoping that his sibling was still alive.

"Kneel down." Clementine commanded suddenly, a smile forming on her lips.

Kendall complied and she set her hat on his head. He closed his eyes and chuckled,

"Thanks Clem, but I think it looks better on you."

He gave her hat back to her as Flame and Violet came back around to them.

"This place is locked up tight." Violet said muttered, "can't find anything, not even a loose nail."

Kendall scratched his head,"We need to wait, someone'll slip up, and that's when we make our escape."

"Hey shut up!" A man said from across the room,"some people are trying to sleep."

Reggie turned to the man,"sorry!"

The man waved him off.

"That's Mike," Reggie sighed,"he gets a bit ticked when he's tired, but he saved my life so... I deal with it."

"I'm so sorry Reggie." Rebecca said again in deep remorse.

"Stop with the sorry." Reggie said, smiling,"This," he held up what was left of his arm,"was my own fault."

Clementine was staring at the woman sitting at a bench a ways away.

"Who's she?" She asked curiously.

Reggie glanced at her,"Yeah, uh, don't talk to her, she's crazy. They found her outside the wall covered in guts."

Clementine remembered that trick, it hadn't been pleasant. She shuddered at the thought.

"And I guess you've already met Norman." He said to Clementine.

She folded her arms and stared at the boy. He was on the other side of the room, talking to Sarah.

"I don't like him." Clementine replied, folding her arms.

Reggie glanced at the boy,"He's nice once you get to know him."

Carver came in just then and addressed them,

"Folks, I'm gonna be honest with you. Most of the community here isn't happy with what you did, but eventually, we'll accept you back into the flock." He turned to Reggie,

"Reggie, you've been doing well. Keep this up, and we'll welcome you back with open arms."

Reggie gave Carver a grin,"Thanks Bill."

Carver turned his attention back to the group,"I'm not gonna lie to you. You will work and you will work hard. Now get some rest, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

With that, Carver turned and walked back to the main area of the store. Troy glared at the battered group,

"If I catch one of you up walking around after dark, I'll kill ya."

He glared at Violet,"And I won't think twice."

He slammed the thick, steel door down with a bang.

The group dispersed, all heading for the beds that were strewn about the room. Clementine laid down on a thin mattress and grimaced as springs poked her side.

"I guess it's better than sleeping on the ground." She sighed.

"It's not." Carlos mumbled, shifting on his mattress.

Kenny laid down on the bunk next to hers,"We need to find a way outta here Clem." He whispered.

She nodded in response.

"Have you found anything that could help?" He asked.

Clementine shook her head sadly,"I couldn't find anything."

Kenny's expression remained determined,"We'll find a way outta here, I promise. Just keep an eye out."

Clementine nodded and rolled over, willing herself to sleep. They'd find a way out of here. She just hoped they'd stay alive until then.

Aaanndd that's it for this one. Tell me what you think about the OC's. See ya next time!

~Cap'n Morgan222


End file.
